User talk:ArtillaryMaster115
Yo can anyone help me make it to where i can put what i say in a talk bubble or whatever the hell its called so that people will be able to tell who i am better? Official Welcome Here's your official "Welcome" to the wiki. By the way, i'll help you with the talk bubble when i get some free time. Meanwhile, sign your posts with four ~~~~. You'll get a basic signature, you can customize that one too, here's mine. ~''The Maverick 013'' 02:44, May 26, 2015 (UTC) About Eva RE:About 3.0 RE:About the Rebuild DVD Welcome back! RE:About suggestion Man, I'm sorry, to be completely honest, I barely spend time here, I'm trying to change that though. Anyways, to the main point, I haven't forgotten about your idea, I just think we should wait until the official airing of Final. Many characters introduced in 3.0 don't even have properly established relationships yet. That and I have to consider how big such infoboxes would be. And of course, can the idea be actually used for all characters? Some particular characters, specially those introduced in untranslated material, would end up with an empty relationship chart. Also, we were supposed to write different articles for every character incarnation in all of the Evangelion canons, but you see, our project hasn't gone anywhere yet and you probably know that relationships vary between Manga, Anime, Movies, etc. And finally, the infoboxes would become a massive bait for trolls or rabid shippers in particular situations. You know, Kaworu and Shinji, Mari and, well, everyone. It's a difficult idea! ~''The Maverick 013'' 02:23, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Well, yes. There's a lot of merchandise and official art crossing both universes. There's a Godzilla figure colored like Unit-01 and a MechaGodzilla figure colored like Unit-02. And an upcoming game called "City Shrouded in Darkness" that features Godzilla, Ultraman and Unit-01. While I doubt and official Anime crossover would ever be made, there's enough extra-canonical material featuring both worlds to make any fan happy. That and this wiki is becoming and affiliate of Wikizilla. ~''The Maverick 013'' 01:09, September 12, 2016 (UTC) If we assume City Shrouded in Shadow is indeed a crossover with Evangelion, then it would use Heisei Godzilla I think. And it would be more or less an alternate universe outside the series main canon. As a matter of fact, yes, it aired in Japan some time ago actually. I think it will also air in America for a limited time. And Anno says making that movie made him fell in love with movie making again it seems. So I would say Evangelion 4.0'f future looks bright. As for the ending, I think a bittersweet ending would be alright for me, I mean, look at the state of the world, unless some serious Deus Ex Machina comes into play, there's no way a "happy ending" would make sense. But I honestly don't think a tragic ending would be so great after all this time, a balance between the too would be the best in my opinion. ~''The Maverick 013'' 00:50, October 22, 2016 (UTC) About 4.0 Hey there, as far as I know, 4.0 was officially confirmed to be on its way a few time ago, hell, Hideaki Anno personally apologized for the delay. Now that Godzilla was finished and he fells invigorated, Khara finally started working on it. Still no date though, but at least we know it's being developed and wasn't cancelled. ~''The Maverick 013'' 00:27, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :Sadly, nothing new yet. Only a confirmation about how they are working on it. I guess we'll have to wait but for now, we at least know they are making it happen ~''The Maverick 013'' 18:04, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Hey, been a long time. Hope you're doing alright. So, about 4.0, we still have no information about it. Last time I heard, Khara was hiring personal, so I guess they are indeed working on it, specially after Anno directed Shin Godzilla, he stated he now feels revitalized after directing that movie. So we just have to wait, ~''The Maverick 013'' 15:36, December 6, 2017 (UTC)